Juntos Para Siempre
by NieveS-16
Summary: -Oniichan ¿Tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, verdad? -Sí. Por siempre estaremos juntos.


Hermandad 

Tres meses atrás…

_Gritos y llanto era todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar. La gente corría y corría, chocándose los unos contra los otros, aplastándose, matándose para sobrevivir._

_Las puertas habían sido atascadas y una a una se escuchaba las explosiones de los vagones continuos. Muy pronto todo acabaría. Todos morirían. _

_Un joven de ojos castaños no pudo evitar lamentarse algunas cuestiones de su vida. Había sido un idiota, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo mucho que la amaba. Si la hubiera acompañado un poco más._

_Pero ya nada importaba. Ya todo estaba perdido. Y antes de que su vagón estallara,_

_el joven solo pudo decir unas palabras._

_-Gomen-ne…_

Hikari despertó de aquella horrible pesadilla. Había sido demasiado real para el gusto de la joven. Decidió no darle más importancia a aquel sueño. Se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, podía escuchar la voz feliz de su hermano en la habitación continua.

-¡Hermanita!- grito Taichi, contento.

Hacia unos meses se había ido a vivir con su novia, Sora Takenouchi, pero el joven en verdad extrañaba su antiguo hogar y a toda su familia, por eso iba tan a menudo que en verdad parecía que viviera ahí y no con Sora.

-Oye oniichan, no tenias porque molestarte, ahora seguro Sora-chan se molestara contigo- le dijo su hermana, preocupada.

Taichi era muy atenta con ella, pero en tanto siguiera así seguro Sora lo mandaría volar.

- No hay problema Hikari-chan, ¿cómo no visitaría a mi pequeña hermanita estando enferma? – sonrió el joven feliz.

Hikari siempre había sido una joven de salud delicada. Si bien anteriormente había luchado entre la vida y la muerte en esta oportunidad las cosas eran diferentes.

La hija menor de los Yagami se había contagiado un resfriado. No parecía nada demasiado serio, pero la fiebre comenzó a subir y la respiración de Hikari comenzó a fallar causando que la joven casi muriera ahogada. Inmediatamente, esto causo el pánico en sus padres los cuales la llevaron con urgencia al hospital. Allí les dieron la terrible noticia de que su hija había desarrollado algún tipo de dificultad respiratoria, secuela de alguna enfermedad mal curada.

La joven permaneció bajo respiración artificial durante la primera noche; la segunda noche parecía tener una leve mejoría y al tercer día, luego de hacerle unos chequeos generales le dieron el alta a la joven.

Durante su breve estadía en el hospital sus amigos fueron a visitarla, todos muy preocupados por la niña. Incluso Koushiro que en esos momentos se hallaba en el interior había acudido a ver a la joven. Sin embargo la visita mas esperada por Hikari jamás llego: su hermano no fue a visitarla.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hikari se entero sobre el incidente en Shibuya. Desde ese día la joven espero con ansias noticias sobre su hermano.

"Continúan las investigaciones sobre el ataque a la estación de Shibuya. Por el momento el incidente se cobro alrededor de cuarenta y seis victimas, sesenta heridos y quince desaparecidos aproximadamente.

Los bomberos aun continúan buscando sobrevivientes entre los escombros y restos de la estación.

Por otro lado, la policía no descarta un posible atentado…"

Hikari Yagami apagó el televisor. Ya no podía continuar escuchando nada sobre aquella tragedia en la que Taichi estaba involucrado. Pero se negaba a creer que su hermano estuviera muerto. No habían encontrado su cuerpo, y hasta que no lo encontrasen la joven seguiría creyendo ciegamente que su oniichan estaba vivo.

"Oniichan ¿Verdad qué sigues vivo? ¿Verdad que cumplirás tu promesa?

- ¡No sabes lo feliz qué me siento Hikari-chan!- exclamo Mimi, muy emocionada.

Hikari sonrió ante la efusividad con la que su amiga se expresaba. Mimi nunca cambiaria, siempre seria la misma chica alegre que había conocido durante la aventura al Digimundo.

-¿Y se lo has dicho?- pregunto la chica mas joven, curiosa.

- Bien aun no, quiero estar segura al cien por ciento.- contesto Mimi, sonrojada.

- Oye Hikari, ¿has recibido alguna noticia de…?- preguntó Mimi, poniéndose seria.

Hikari se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes. Luego le sonrió a Mimi y le contesto:

- No, pero estoy segura que mi Oniichan se encuentra bien. Él va a volver conmigo.

Mimi la contemplo preocupada pero tampoco insistió; sabía de antemano que Hikari jamás aceptaría la muerte de su hermano.

Eso lo sabia gracias a que siempre venia a visitar a Hikari. No sabia el por qué, pero en el último tiempo ambas habían desarrollado una gran amistad.

La joven Yagami siempre había sido más unida con Sora por la fuerte relación que su hermano tenia con ella. Sin embargo cuando esta empezó a salir con él comenzaron a alejarse poco a poco hasta casi perder la relación y confianza que con tantos años habían desarrollado. Fue en ese momento en el que comenzaron a hablar más y pronto Mimi pasó a convertirse en una hermana para la joven.

-Bien Hikari, nos vemos en la semana. Recuerda que debes ayudarme a pensar en como decirle a Yama-chan.- dijo guindándole un ojo.

La hermana de Tai sonrió y despidió a su amiga en la puerta de su casa. La observó unos instantes marchándose y luego cerró la puerta. Estaba sola, sus padres habían sido llamados de urgencia debido a que su abuela había sufrido un paro cardiaco.

La joven Yagami se dirigió a su habitación. Esta tenía pocos muebles por lo que parecía mucho más amplio de lo que era. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo de entre los cajones que éste tenía. Saco un pequeño libro de tapa rosada e inscripciones doradas. Era su diario.

La chica lo abrió tranquilamente. En verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Extraer de si todas esas sensaciones angustiosas que estaba sintiendo. Comenzó a escribir dejándose llevar, muy pronto su corazón comenzó a llorar causando que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas de la más inmensa tristeza.

-Oniichan- dejo escapar en un suspiro mientras comenzaba a recordar aquellos momentos que más atesoraba.

"_Oniichan"- sollozaba una Hikari mas pequeña, con su pequeña rodilla raspada. _

"_¿Que paso Hikari-chan?"- pregunto un Tai apenas un poco mas grande que la niña. _

"_Me caí, y me duele"- contesto la pequeña niña volviendo a sollozar y señalando su rodilla. _

_Taichi observo la raspadura en la rodilla de su hermana. Luego sonrió y coloco su mano en la zona herida. _

_-"Sana, Sana, colita de rana, que si no sana hoy sanara mañana"- le decía Taichi a su hermanita con voz graciosa, haciendo que esta llorase, ya no de dolor si no de risa. _

_Continuaron riendo durante unos minutos más en cuanto la pequeña hablo. _

_- "Gracias Oniichan"- le dijo sonriente. _

_- "Gracias a ti por regalarme tan hermosa sonrisa, Hikari."- contesto Taichi sonriendo aun mas ampliamente que su hermana. _

La joven del presente cerró su diario con fuerza y con ello también los recuerdos que su memoria le había abierto. Luego se levantó y se dejo caer sobre su cama, abrasándose con fuerza a la almohada.

-Oniichan ¿Verdad qué nos volveremos a ver?

Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Los digidestinados finalmente habían crecido, se habían convertido en adultos hechos y derechos y cada uno comenzaba a formar su propia familia y a construir su propio hogar.

Yamato seguía sus estudios para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en astronauta. Se había comprometido con Mimi, la cual se había convertido en una gran cocinera.

Ambos se llevaban muy bien juntos y aunque muchos pensaban que su relación era superficial, quienes en verdad los conocían sabían que eran una pareja completamente perfecta. Cada uno poseía lo que al otro le faltaba. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección

Los estudios de Joe finalmente habían dado fruto y se había convertido en un medico ejemplar. Gracias a esto llego a tener una relación mucho más fuerte con Hikari a la cual siempre aconsejaba y atendía.

Koushiro había viajado hacia Estados Unidos para estudiar ingeniería y logro destacarse en el área, convirtiéndose en un renombrado empresario de software.

Además, el pelirrojo estudiaba sobre el Digimundo. Últimamente se hallaba muy concentrado en estudiando una nueva y curiosa base de datos.

Takeru se había convertido en un escritor muy popular debido al gran éxito de su obra que contaba la historia del Digimundo.

Daisuke había puesto su propia cadena de restaurantes la cual era sumamente exitosa y conocida en todo el Japón.

Iori decidió estudiar abogacía. Para él esa era su manera de hacer justicia en el egoísta y lleno de crímenes mundo humano.

Ken estudio para convertirse en un gran policía. Se caso con Miyako y tuvieron tres hermosos niños.

Sora se convirtió en una importante y reconocida diseñadora de modas. Luego de la muerte de su madre se comprometió con Taichi y ambos fueron a vivir juntos a Shibuya. Allí Taichi se encontraba siguiendo su carrera de embajador.

Todos se habían separado, buscando el camino hacia la felicidad de distintas maneras. Construyendo sus vidas y su futuro.

Todos habían cambiado. Pero lo que jamás cambiara ni se perdería es aquella inmensa unión entre los digidestinados.

_Muchos se preguntaban cuantas copas debía haber estado tomando aquella mujer sentada en la barra. ¿Acaso serian, cinco? ¿Siete? Bueno nadie en el lugar lo sabía con seguridad, ni siquiera ella misma parecía saberlo._

_La mujer pelirroja aferraba con fuerza la copa que aun tenia en su mano mientras su mente viajaba hacia el pasado. Podía escuchar en su cabeza las discusiones que había tenido con su novio._

"_-¡Siempre estas tan al pendiente de ella!_

_- ¿Que esperabas? ¡Es mi hermana!- le grito Taichi enojado a Sora. _

_- Entiendo que este enferma, pero es solo un resfriado y, ¡hoy es nuestro aniversario! Solo por hoy Tai quédate hoy- le suplico la pelirroja._

_- Gomen-ne Sora chan, pero debo ir a ver como se encuentra Hikari." _

Nuevamente había perdido. Él se iría a cuidar de Hikari y ella se quedaría sola. Nuevamente Taichi le había demostrado lo importante que era su hermana para él. Una vez más ella había quedado en segundo lugar.

_La joven cayó de rodillas al piso llorando amargamente. Ella entendía que Hikari fuese sumamente importante para Taichi, pero ella era su novia y aunque sea por una sola vez le hubiera gustado que Taichi, ante una situación así, se quedara con ella. Que la eligiera a ella. _

_-¿Acaso esta mal qué desee estar con mi novio?- pregunto la joven al aire, como si esperase que una respuesta apareciera ante ella. _

_Su madre había fallecido hace poco dejándola sola. Sora jamás había enfrentado la soledad con anterioridad. Se sentía tan débil. Tan necesitada de cariño. Sí, Taichi le brindaba cariño, le brindaba amistad, compañerismo. Pero aun faltaba algo. Era como si Taichi jamás se hubiera entregado enteramente a ella. Era como si no la amase. _

-¡Taichi baka!- gritó Sora con toda su furia haciendo que todos en el bar la observasen. -Si no hubieras ido a verla en este momento aun seguirías con vida. Aun seguiríamos juntos.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mientras la joven recordaba, dolorosamente, la forma tan cruel en la que se entero lo sucedido.

_Sora se encontraba caminando por las calles cuando un grupo de personas, paradas en el frente de un local de televisores, le llamo la atención. _

_La joven se unió con el grupo de curiosos y aunque no podía escuchar la información el solo hecho de ver los titulares la hicieron conmocionarse. _

"_EXPLOTO UNA BOMBA EN LA ESTACION SHIBUYA" decía la leyenda en pantalla mientras mostraba escenas de lo que antes había sido una hermosa estación, ahora se encontraba completamente destruida. _

"_Esa es…esa es la estación que utiliza Taichi para ir a Odaiba." -la joven cayó de rodillas mientras que en las pantallas aparecían con letras rojas el índice de muertos y heridos. _

"_¿Taichi esta muerto?" _

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado bebiendo en aquel sitio. Al salir de aquel lugar y el aire puro golpeado su rostro la muchacha se sintió brevemente mejor. Aun continuaba pensando de la manera mas clara en que lo haría alguien borracho.

Camino y camino por las desiertas calles del lugar. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Solo caminaba instintivamente.

"Taichi la amaba a ella" "Él la amaba a ella, deseaba estar con ella" – Sora se agarró la cabeza y la agito de un lado al otro, como intentando alejar aquellas ideas dolorosas de su mente.

"¿Por qué piensas que siempre estaba tan pendiente de ella?"

Celos.

"¿La odias, verdad?"- Sora agito su cabeza más violentamente que la vez anterior. Solo logro conseguir un mareo mayor.

"La odias, porque sabes que si Taichi no hubiese ido a verla ahora estaría vivo. Sí, si no fuera por ella estarías disfrutando de ese viaje que tanto te costo conseguir para el aniversario"

Envidia.

Sora no podía evitar coincidir con esa parte de su mente. Ella siempre había querido que Taichi la amara tanto como amaba a Hikari.

La pelirroja se detuvo, contemplando sorprendida el lugar en el que se encontraba. No sabia como pero había llegado a la casa de los Yagami.

_Hikari se hallaba aferrada al brazo de Taichi. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería soltar a su hermano y que este regresara a aquel extraño mundo. _

_Su hermano estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo cual no podía ver la expresión en su rostro. _

_-Debo volver, Hikari. _

_- ¡No, no quiero! ¡Quédate aquí hermano!- gritó la pequeña, llorando. _

_Taichi seguía dándole la espalda. En ese momento una luz cayó del cielo y comenzó a succionar a Taichi y a Agumon. Estos comenzaron a alzarse en el aire, como si estuvieran flotando. _

_La pequeña niña aun aferraba con toda su fuerza el brazo de Tai, sin embargo era evidente que poco era lo que podía hacer. Ya casi perdía el agarre que tenia con Taichi y entonces en ese momento vio su cara, sus ojos llenos de tristeza. _

_-Gomen-ne, Hikari-chan. _

_- ¡Oniichan!_

_-Oniichan, ¿tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos? _

_- Sí, siempre estaremos juntos. Por siempre. _

Hikari se despertó. Había soñado con su hermano. Bueno en realidad no sabia si llamarlo sueño, había sido mas bien un rejunte de recuerdos.

La joven decidió levantarse para comprobar la hora. Eran las diez y media. Seria mejor que hiciera la cena. Debía mantenerse bien alimentada.

Estaba de camino a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó. Hikari fue a atender, no creía que fuera para ella, no esperaba a nadie ese día.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó la muchacha.

- Soy yo Hikari, Sora.

-Soy yo Hikari, Sora.

La pelirroja esperó mientras la joven le abría la puerta. Abierta la puerta lo primero que vio fue la cara sonriente de la joven, la cual al verla cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te ha sucedido Sora-chan?- le preguntó preocupada, mientras la hacia pasar a la casa rápidamente.

Una vez adentro, la niña hizo que Sora se sentara en uno de los sillones del comedor.

-Estaba a punto de preparar la cena- comentó la castaña, señalándole la mesa en la que había un plato y dos cubiertos.

Sora ni siquiera parecía escuchar a la joven, cosa que en verdad preocupó a la hermana de Taichi.

-¿Sora dónde has estado?- le preguntó seria.

La pelirroja aun no hablaba.

Hikari suspiró.

- Bien Sora-chan, iré a hacer algo para comer.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- preguntó de repente la pelirroja.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sora?-preguntó Hikari, confundida.

- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz sabiendo qué Taichi puede estar muerto?

- Porque sé que muy pronto estaremos juntos. Me lo prometió y yo tengo fe en él- dijo la elegida de la luz, con todo su corazón en cada una de aquellas palabras. - Ahora déjame que te prepare algo para comer.- agregó.

-"Taichi volverá…"

"Pero crees que si en verdad regresa, ¿volverá contigo?"- dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-"Yo también creo en Taichi…"

- ¿En verdad lo haces? Si de verdad creyeras en él no estarías así en este momento.

"Pero entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer…?"

"Mátala, ella es la culpable. Si ella se muriese tu ya no serias la segunda ¡Taichi te amaría!"

Parecía ser como si algo dentro de Sora se hubiera roto.

-¿Oye Sora te gusta…?- dijo Hikari saliendo de la cocina y encontrándose con que Sora había desaparecido.- ¿Sora, dónde estas?

-Gomen-ne, Hikari-chan.- dijo una voz desde atrás de su espalda.

Sora sostenía firmemente un cuchillo, que Hikari reconoció como el que había dejado en la mesa.

-Sora, ¿que estas haciendo? – preguntó Hikari asustada. Esto no le daba muy buena espina. Comenzaba a sentir como la atmósfera se tornaba oscura y fría.

- Si tu murieras….Si tu murieras ¡Taichi me amaría a mi!- grito Sora con toda su furia mientras lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra.

La castaña los esquivaba como podía. Todavía era muy reciente la salida del hospital y no se encontraba completamente recuperada.

-¡Sora! ¡Onegai, detente! – pedía Hikari, desesperadamente.

-¡Por tu culpa Taichi no me ama! – gritaba su cuñada completamente enloquecida.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Sora embocara el golpe de gracia.

-En verdad espero que a Hikari no le moleste que vengamos a esta hora de la noche- le dijo Yamato a su novia.

- ¡No! Claro que no, estoy segura que le alegrara mucho vernos.- dijo Mimi, mirando divertida y misteriosa al rubio. Éste la miró dubitativo.

Llegaron a casa de los Yagami cuando un gritó los alerto.

- ¡Sora! ¡Onegai, detente!

- ¡Por tu culpa Taichi no me ama!

Yamato no espero un segundo y rápidamente se lanzó contra la puerta del apartamento. Debía derribarla rápido o de lo contrario.

-Eh, disculpa…- dijo Mimi tocándole el hombro suavemente.

- ¡Qué pasa Mimi! Debo derribar la puerta o…- Yamato miraba con cara asesina la llave que Mimi le estaba tendiendo.

Hikari continuaba intentando esquivar, inútilmente, los ataques de la enfurecida mujer. Si alguien no llegaba pronto seria alcanzada por los ataques de Sora.

Parecía que los ruegos de Hikari habían sido oídos. Yamato había sujetado a Sora mientras que Mimi ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la castaña.

La pelirroja mientras tanto forcejeaba contra Yamato. Éste había hecho que el cuchillo de Sora cayera al piso y en este momento la pelirroja intentaba tomarlo a toda costa.

- ¿Que sucedió aquí Hikari? – pregunto Mimi.

Yamato que también quería oír una buena explicación cometió el error de aflojar el agarre de Sora. Esta con suma rapidez se soltó del rubio y tomo el arma otra vez, en esta oportunidad amenazando al rubio con ella.

Mimi se encontraba horrorizada.

Sora se hallaba tan concentrada en los movimientos del rubio que no notó como Hikari se aproximaba a ella con las manos extendidas, como si quisiera tocarla.

-Sora…

Parecía ser como si una fuerza se apoderase de ella. Sus pupilas se oscurecieron hasta perder ese brillo tan característico en la mirada de la Takenouchi. Sus ojos solo manifestaban un inmenso odio y una gran oscuridad combinada con una pizca de maldad. En ese instante Hikari supo de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir.

Luego todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Hikari se abalanzo sobre su amiga, abrazándola. Sora la ataco con saña directo al estomago. Ambas habían quedado unidas en un abrazo.

Mimi y Yamato se quedaron estáticos durante unos minutos que parecieron años. Contemplaban la escena con el más puro terror.

La sangre empezaba a teñir el piso de carmesí. Y luego el eco de las últimas palabras de Hikari llenó el lugar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Joe?- preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

Yamato aun recordaba aquella promesa que le había echo a Taichi durante la batalla contra Myotismon. Se sentía sumamente miserable. No había podido proteger a Hikari. No pudo cumplir su promesa años atrás, y hoy día tampoco había podido cumplirla.

- Ese ataque le daño el hígado, sumado a los problemas respiratorios de Hikari y a su estado de salud no se si pueda sobrevivir- respondió Joe, apretando su mano con fuerza, no podía creer que Hikari corriera riesgo de morir. No podía aceptar ser incapaz de salvarla.

- ¿Y Mimi?- preguntó el rubio. Su voz tembló levemente por el miedo.

- Ella se encuentra bien, solo sufrió de una baja de presión. Ella y su bebé…

El ex cantante lo miró confuso durante un segundo.

-¿Bebé?- pregunto, confuso.

-Pues claro, Mimi esta embarazada.

El alma de Yamato cayó a sus pies.

-¿Emba…ba…razada? –repitió, tartamudeando.

El joven comenzó a hacer memoria

_Flash Back _

_-¡Vamos Yama-chan! Tenemos que ir a visitar a Hikari._

_-¿Por qué tanta urgencia por ir? Ya es un poco tarde, Mimi.- dijo el rubio, cansado. _

_- Es una sorpresa- sonrió la castaña, entusiasmada. _

_End Flash Back_

"Entonces era eso…" Yamato sonrió. "Voy a ser papá..."

-Yamato, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

- Pues…

Flash Back

-Estoy segura que mi hermano te amaba con todo su corazón…

Hikari cayó al piso sujetándose el estomago con fuerza. Si pronto no llamaban a un medico la chica se desangraría.

Las palabras parecían haber hecho efecto en la Takenouchi, parecía tener una lucha interna dentro de si. Era como si dos fuerzas lucharan, una contra la otra, para tener el control. La mujer tenía su cabeza sujeta, mientras repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras. "Detente, detente" pedía la mujer, incesablemente. Luego un ataque de una renovada ira surgió en la joven.

Mimi intento inútilmente acercarse a su mujer y sujetar a Hikari que yacía inmóvil e inconsciente en el piso.

Yamato contemplaba todo incapaz de moverse. Una fuerza extraña parecía retenerlo, como si quisiera que fuera espectador de aquella macabra situación.

Mimi comenzó a hablarle a Sora, como si quisiera tranquilizarla. La joven no parecía escucharla. Estaba sumida en sus propios horrores como para prestarle atención a la elegida de la pureza.

-Sora…

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron durante unos instantes. Y Mimi comprendió lo que Hikari vio en ellos. Odio, dolor, tristeza, desesperación, todo acompañado con maldad. El equilibrio de la elegida de la pureza titubeo para luego romperse definitivamente y caer esta inconsciente.

La pelirroja huyó rápidamente del lugar.

End Flash Back

-Después llame a la ambulancia y aquí estamos- terminó de contar el rubio, preocupado.

- Es extraño. No puedo creer que Sora haya tenido esa reacción solo por celos- contestó Joe.

- A mi también me gustaría saber que sucedió

No podía creer lo que había echo. Era una asesina. Había matado a una de sus mejores amigas. Ella la que algún día había sido elegida como la representante del amor se había dejado guiar por el odio y había asesinado a la hermana del amor de su vida.

"¿Por qué?" era lo único en lo que la angustiada joven podía pensar.

_Flash Back _

_La desaparición de Taichi tenía a la pelirroja sumamente deprimida. La impotencia de saber si Taichi seguía vivo o había muerto parecían conducir a la joven paso a paso hacia un mundo en que las emociones se mezclaban para luego estallar en la locura. _

_En su mente no podía evitar preguntarse ¿por qué a Taichi y no otro?, ¿Por qué debía sucederle eso? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con ella? ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a verla? _

"_Porque él la ama a ella. La ama mucho mas de lo que te ama a ti. Para Taichi no eres nada, nada comparado con su hermana" le contestó una voz en su mente. _

"_Eso no es verdad. Yo sé que Taichi me ama, yo soy la persona con la que el quiere permanecer toda la vida, con la que quiere formar una familia. Él me ama a mi" se decía Sora en voz alta a ella misma. _

"_Y entonces, ¿por qué no se quedo a tu lado?" preguntó la voz, divertida. Había dado en la llaga. _

"_Su hermana estaba enferma…" trato de excusarlo Sora, inútilmente. _

_Aquellas palabras habían rasgado algo en su interior. Los sentimientos negativos comenzaban a hacer aparición dentro de ella. Celos, envidia, egoísmo, odio, tristeza, soledad. Todos esos sentimientos y más empezaban a hacer efecto en la pelirroja. _

"_Si Hikari no estuviera, Taichi estaría contigo. Por eso la odias…odias a Hikari"_

_Aquellas eran las palabras que colmaron el vaso. Algo dentro de la joven mujer se rompió en mil pedazos. Aquellos bellos sentimientos de amor que alguna vez la habían caracterizado se habían convertido en el más negro odio. _

"_Si…la detesto" la joven se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos. Parecía levemente arrepentida de habérsele cruzado semejante idea por la cabeza. _

_-Necesito beber algo…- se dijo Sora a si misma en un susurro. Necesitaba olvidarse aquellas sensaciones._

_End Flash Back _

-Soy un monstruo- lloraba la pobre mujer.

"Si, lo eres. Haz asesinado a una de tus mejores amigas" le dijo una voz en su interior.

-Por favor…Taichi…Hikari…Gomen-ne.

Ken se hallaba realmente preocupado. Había recibido un mensaje de Yamato informándole que Sora había atacado a Hikari y que esta se encontraba en estado crítico. El muchacho salio rápidamente en busca de la pelirroja. No podía creer que la mujer hubiera atacado a Hikari así como así. Algo debía estar mal, él podía sentirlo.

Dejándose guiar por su instinto el joven llego hasta un lugar apartado del parque Odaiba. La tristeza y el dolor dominaban el lugar.

- Por favor…Taichi…Hikari…Gomen-ne.

La visión horrorizó al joven. Sora se encontraba con un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos, aproximándolo cada vez más y más a su cuello. Debía actuar con urgencia o seria demasiado tarde.

- ¡Sora!- le grito desesperado, intentando captar la atención de su amiga.

Takenouchi lo miro. Sus ojos sin vida perdiéndose en los del joven y en ese momento pudo verlo. Pudo ver lo que la pelirroja había echo. Todo aquel escenario macabro en el que había quedado convertido la casa de los Yagami.

Ken se encontraba paralizado y sumido en las visones de Sora como para notar que la pelirroja le arrebataba el arma de sus bolsillos.

**Temblaba. Apenas era ligeramente consciente de eso, pero así era. Sus manos aún sostenían el arma, trémulas, aunque llenas de determinación. Ella seguía incrédula, pero a pesar de eso, dio un paso en su dirección. El otro apenas reparó en ese movimiento. **

-Adiós Ken.

El sonido de un disparo rompió el tranquilo silencio de la noche, provocando que más de un corazón testigo de aquel crimen se llenara de terror.

Koushiro Izumi se hallaba realmente preocupado. Luego de investigar esa nueva extraña base de dato determino que esta estaba vinculada al ataque de la estación Shibuya.

El joven había descubierto una inusual base de datos dentro del digimundo y con rapidez se dispuso a analizarla e investigarla. El joven descubrió que se trataba de un nuevo tipo de digimon virus.

Luego de muchos intentos, Koushiro pudo lograr comunicarse por medio de su notebook con aquel digimon.

-"¿Quién eres tu?" escribió el pelirrojo, con la esperanza de que aquel ser le respondiera.

- "Soy un digimon sin nombre. Un digimon creado de todos aquello sentimientos negativos del interior de los humanos. Yo soy el mal hecho carne"

-"¿Por qué haz atacado la estación Shibuya?" pregunto Koushiro, emocionado por haber podido contactarse con ese nuevo digimon.

-"Quería ver su reacción"- comento el digimon, divertido.

- ¿Reacción?- pregunto Koushiro atónito, olvidándose de su emoción - ¿Destruiste la estación para ver la reacción de las personas?- pregunto esta vez, indignado.

- Sí. Era divertido ver como luchaban por sobrevivir, como dejaban de lado sus ideas sobre el bien para vivir. Pero solo hubo un humano que me sorprendió. De entre todos aquellos del lugar solo uno fue capaz de dar su propia vida para salvar a otro.- el digimon hizo una pequeña pausa- ese tal Taichi Yagami, en verdad me sorprendió.

El antiguo elegido del conocimiento sintió como si le tiraran un baldazo de agua fría. Por culpa de aquel digimon uno de sus mejores amigos estaba muerto.

-Descubrí que Taichi había sido el elegido del valor, el líder de los antiguos elegidos y me pregunté ¿Serian sus compañeros tan interesantes como el?

Las personas dejan llenar sus corazones de oscuridad con mucha facilidad cuando la tristeza los ha tocado. Y entonces nuevamente decidí experimentar, esta vez seria el turno de Sora Takenouchi, la novia de Taichi. Esta se encontraba realmente destruida, la tristeza, la culpa y la envidia que esta sentía hacia Hikari. Es muy interesante entrar en la mente humana. Allí guardan todos sus misterios, todos sus secretos y yo descubrí en la mente de la mujer la manera de entrar en su corazón.

- ¿Qué le haz hecho a Sora?- la ira y el miedo embargaron a Koushiro.

_Flash Back _

"_Si Hikari no estuviera, Taichi estaría contigo. Por eso la odias…odias a Hikari"_

"_Sí…la detesto" _

_End Flash Back_

-Como bien se dice, las palabras destruyen imperios. Bastaron solo unas pocas frases para convertir el amor de la muchacha en odio puro hacia Hikari…

-Si algo le sucede a Sora o alguno de mis amigos te juro que…

-Sora ataco a Hikari, y ahora se va a suicidar por ello ¿Que piensas hacer pequeño genio?- dijo el digimon, divertido.

Koushiro se sumió de lleno en la desesperación, estaba por abandonar el lugar cuando el digimon volvió a escribir algo.

-¿Por qué crees que eligen niños para luchar contra el mal dentro del digimundo? Porque al crecer las personas van perdiendo aquella inocencia que los caracteriza. Se van llenando de sentimientos negativos, mientras que la pureza de los niños los guía en la oscuridad más extrema. Por eso ninguno de ustedes podrá derrotarme, todos son fácilmente manipulables.

Koushiro apago con furia la computadora. Debía avisarles urgentemente a los demás.

_-¿Oye Hikari, quieres salir a jugar?_

_La niña contempló durante unos instantes a su hermano mayor. En verdad no se sentía muy bien. Su madre la había dejado en su hogar porque tenía un poco de fiebre. Sin embargo la sonrisa suplicante de Taichi siempre conquistaba su corazón. _

_Ambos niños bajaron a jugar en la pequeña plaza de abajo. _

_Su hermano comenzó a tirarle algunos pases despachos, los cuales Hikari devolvía con cierta dificultad. No se sentía muy bien. Siguió jugando intentando soportar ese malestar por su oniichan. Pateo nuevamente el balón casi mas mandándolo a la calle, Taichi corrió tras él. Y en ese momento toda la resistencia de la niña se esfumo._

_-¡Oye Hikari patea bien el balón!- Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de que su mundo se volviera negro. _

_No sabia cuanto tiempo había permanecido dormida, pero debía disculparse pronto por haber pateado mal el balón de Tai. Se sentía un poco débil, sin embargo busco con la mirada a su oniichan. _

_-Oniichan, perdóname por patear mal el balón. _

_Lo último que Hikari pudo ver antes que se la llevarán en la camilla era como su hermano se ponía a llorar por sus palabras. _

Era verdad, a partir de ese instante su hermano se había vuelto mucho más sobre protector con ella.

La joven Hikari despertó de manera abrupta tras aquel recuerdo.

¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? ¿Por qué se encontraba en aquella cama blanca? El costado de su estomago le dolía, coloco una mano sobre la zona que dolía y al extraerla la encontró llena de sangre. Un súbito flash en su mente la hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba herida.

Sora la había apuñalado.

"Estoy segura que mi hermano te amaba con todo su corazón" sus propias palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Recordó lo que había visto en los ojos de la pelirroja. Odio puro y dolor. Una lucha interna estaba teniendo lugar dentro de su amiga en esos momentos. Lo que había visto en su interior era la oscuridad. La oscuridad la estaba controlando.

-Sora-chan, recuerda que mi hermano siempre te amo- dijo para si la joven. Luego cayo nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Ken no sabía como había logrado empujar a Sora justo a tiempo para evitar que esta se diera un tiro en la cabeza. Luego de empujarla ambos habían caído al piso y el arma había sido dispara accidentalmente dañando el hombro del joven.

Sora lloraba desesperadamente en el piso. Casi más había matado a otro de sus amigos. Ella no podía seguir viviendo. No merecía seguir viviendo.

"Debería estar muerta. Era un monstruo"

-Por favor Sora, escúchame, no te dejes llevar por lo que te diga la oscuridad- le decía el joven una y otra vez. Pero todo parecía ser inútil.

"Asesina"

-¡Sora! ¡Reacciona de una vez! Debes…

La muchacha ya no escuchaba más la voz de su amigo. Se hallaba atrapada en su mente. Una y otra vez podía ver como había apuñalado a su amiga. Casi podía imaginar la mirada y palabras llenas de odio de Taichi.

-Sora-chan…Mi hermano jamás te odiaría. Él te amaba con todo su corazón.

Las imágenes de lo que había hecho desaparecieron de su mente. No veía nada, se hallaba en un lugar oscuro, ni si quiera podía verse a ella misma. Solo podía escuchar aquella voz.

-Mi hermano siempre te amo y siempre te amara.

-Hikari…

-Créeme Sora. Él te amo y pensó en ti hasta en sus últimos segundos.

Luego el lugar se volvió blanco y Sora pudo ver nuevas imágenes en su mente.

-¡Es mi culpa!- se decía Taichi una y otra vez. Sus compañeros lo miraban preocupados- Si no hubiera sido tan cobarde y hubiera atravesado aquella reja eléctrica…

-¡Estas loco!- salto su amigo Yamato- ¡Si no te hubieras detenido muy posiblemente estarías muerto!

- Pero yo no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase a Sora. Si hubiera…- dijo el niño de cabello alborotado comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

- Taichi, seguro Sora estará bien, pero antes que nada necesitamos hacer un buen plan de lo contrario…

- ¡No me importa lo que a mi me suceda! ¡Solo me importa que Sora este a salvo acaso no entiendes que…!

Taichi se sonrojo y miro hacia abajo, apenado.

- ¿Que?- pregunto el rubio, curioso.

-No es nada, solo Sora es mi mejor amiga…

Gritos y llanto era todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar. La gente corría y corría, chocándose los unos contra los otros, aplastándose, matándose para sobrevivir.

Las puertas habían sido atascadas y una a una se escuchaban las explosiones de los vagones continuos. Muy pronto todo acabaría. Todos morirían.

Un joven de ojos castaños no pudo evitar lamentarse algunas cuestiones de su vida. Había sido un idiota, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo mucho que la amaba. Si la hubiera acompañado un poco más.

Pero ya nada importaba. Ya todo estaba perdido. Y antes de que su vagón estallara, el joven solo pudo decir unas palabras.

-Gomen-ne Sora-chan, en verdad debería haberte demostrado mejor todo lo que eres para mí.

Ken miró asustado como la joven, que minutos antes había intentado suicidarse, caía al piso. Se acerco rápidamente para comprobar si la mujer tenía pulso.

"Esta viva" pensó aliviado el joven. Debía ir a un hospital rápidamente, por el y por la mujer.

Koushiro había ido rápidamente al hospital. Poco después de hablar con ese digimon vio en su celular el mensaje que el rubio le había enviado.

"Por favor Hikari resiste"

Al entrar se encontró con Yamato hablando con Joe, ambos visiblemente preocupados.

- ¡Koushiro!- exclamo Yamato, un poco sorprendido de ver a su amigo.

El pelirrojo les contó la historia rápidamente. Ambos lo miraban sorprendidos, aunque al menos eso aclaraba el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja.

- Estoy preocupado de que Sora cometa una locura- agrego Koushiro. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de ese digimon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken esperaba que la ambulancia viniera rápidamente. Ya había perdido mucha sangre y en cualquier momento corría riesgo de desvanecerse.

Hikari comprendía porque tenía aquella sensación de que su hermano volvería para permanecer a su lado.

Durante todos aquellos días posteriores al ataque de la estación de Shibuya siempre había creído ciegamente que su hermano había sobrevivido, que su hermano volvería. Aunque ella supiera que las probabilidades de que eso fuera verdad fueran casi nulas, ella se aferro a esa idea porque sentía que ella y Taichi volverían a reunirse.

"Y en verdad es así oniichan. Nosotros muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos como lo prometimos. Solo que…tu no volverás, seré yo quien vaya a ti" sonrió tristemente la joven.

Hikari sentía como poco a poco la vida se le iba yendo. Ya no podía resistir más. Su frágil y cansado corazón quería dejar de latir.

podía escuchar débilmente el sonido lejano de las maquinas que controlaban su ritmo cardiaco, el alboroto a su alrededor y los insistentes gritos de Joe de que por favor regresara. Pero la joven ya no quería regresar, contemplaba de manera ida a su hermano el cual con una sonrisa le extendía la mano.

_-Oniichan, ¿tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos_?- dijo la joven con sus ultimas fuerzas, mientras que levantaba un poco la mano en dirección al techo, en donde veía a su hermano.

Los presentes miraban la escena emocionados y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_- Sí, siempre estaremos juntos. Por siempre. _

La maquina ya no marcaba ningún ritmo cardiaco. Hikari había muerto. Pero había muerto feliz. Se había ido sonriendo.

Luego de tantas tragedias parecía ser que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien para los niños elegidos.

El cuerpo de Taichi había sido encontrado poco después de la muerte de Hikari. Si bien sus amigos no tenían demasiadas esperanzas de que Taichi estuviera vivo, encontrar su cuerpo sin vida fue un golpe fuerte para ellos.

El castaño fue enterrado al lado de su hermana, para que sus almas pudieran estar juntas para siempre.

Por otro lado Sora evolucionaba favorablemente. La joven había quedado mal por lo que había hecho, por ser culpable de la muerte de Hikari, pero gracias a la ayuda de todos sus amigos y las citas al psicólogo la joven se encontraba mejor. Sin embargo las secuelas de aquella oscuridad dentro de su interior jamás desaparecería.

Pero la mejor noticia ocurrió…

_Nueve meses después… _

Mimi se hallaba cansada luego de su tarea de parto. Había recibido la más hermosa sorpresa que una madre podía recibir: había tenido mellizos. Un hermoso niño y una preciosa hija.

Yamato estaba a su lado sonriente contemplando con suma ternura a sus hijos. Luego miro sonriente a su esposa. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendía perfectamente lo que Yamato quería decirle.

- Tenemos el nombre perfecto para ustedes- dijo el rubio mirando a sus niños con ternura.

_Nueve años mas tarde… _

-Taichi, Hikari tengan cuidado- les gritó su madre desde la distancia.

Ambos niños asintieron a su madre y se dirigieron hacia los juegos de la plaza.

El niño se hallaba sonriente, corría hacia los juegos con toda su energía. Mas atrás de él se encontraba su hermana, esta iba cabizbaja, triste.

-¿Que te sucede Hikari-chan?- pregunto Taichi, viendo la cara triste de su hermana.

-Oniichan, ¿Tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos verdad?-

- ¿Por que me lo preguntas?- le dijo su hermano, curioso.

- Es que no puedo olvidarme la historia que nos contó el tío, de cómo el y papa habían sido separados de pequeños- le respondió su hermana con miedo- no quiero que eso nos suceda a nosotros oniichan.

- ¡Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, eso jamás nos ocurrirá!- le dijo Taichi, sonriéndole feliz.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto su hermana, no muy convencida.

- ¡Por supuesto!- insistió el pequeño.

-Oniichan, ¿Tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos, verdad?-

El niño sonrió y abrazo a su hermana.

- Sí, siempre estaremos juntos. Por siempre.

Autora: NieveS-16


End file.
